Home
by MikadoTheAirConditioner
Summary: Mikado is being raised by his mother after his father leaves them after he's born. After his mother dies in a car crash he is left at an orphanage. Shizuo and Izaya are a married couple looking to adopt when they find Mikado. This is going to be a series of drabbles of them raising little Mikado.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's MikadoTheAirConditioner. This is going to be a series of drabbles set in a universe where Shizuo and Izaya are married and they adopt a four year old Mikado. Originally, I was going to make this a sequel to my earlier Shizaya fanfiction, Family, but I decided to make Mikado a little older. If you haven't read Family or if you just need a refresher, Mikado was two years old in that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Chapter One

Mikado didn't like it here. He didn't like this strange place with lots of sad looking kids who filled the quiet nights with their loud sobs. Once a week strange adults would come and take a kid with them. Mikado didn't want to go with them. He wanted to leave with his mommy. The nice lady that gave him a lollipop on his first day at this strange place told him that his mommy went to a better place and that confused him. Why would his mommy go to a better place without him? He must have been bad. Sometimes when he was bad his mommy would put him in the closet and she wouldn't let him come out for a long time. Other times when he was really bad she hit him but he knew she didn't mean it because she would always cry and hold him after it happened. So he decided that if he was good his mommy would come back.

The older boys were mean. They took his food and at night they would steal his blankets so he would spend the whole night curled up into a ball. They would call him names too, names that hurt and made him cry. Names like freak, crybaby and loser. He didn't want to be here but he didn't want to go with a stranger. He wanted his mommy. Sure, sometimes she would forget to feed him and sometimes she would hit him when he was bad but she was still his mommy and he loved her. When he first came to this place he kept asking for her. The adults just looked at him with a weird look on their faces. They looked sad and that confused him. Why were they sad? He just wanted his mommy. When he asked the other kids they told him that she was dead. He didn't understand. _What does 'dead' mean?_ he thought. One day, he just stopped asking.

* * *

Mikado had been drawing in the dirt outside on the day that Izaya and Shizuo came. He was drawing a picture of a puppy and a kitty when a shadow fell over his picture. He looked up and his mouth dropped open in shock as he saw a giant man with glasses looking at him. He was the tallest man that Mikado had ever seen! Behind him there was a shorter man with a furry coat looking at him too.

"Hello," the one with the furry coat said. "What's your name?"

"Mikado Ryuugamine," he said.

"Aww, how cute," the one with the furry coat said. "It sounds like a little air conditioner name."

The tall one punched him in the arm. "Idiot, you don't call kids air conditioners," he said. Mikado giggled. The tall one looked down at him. "I'm Shizuo and this moron is my husband Izaya." Mikado stood up and dusted off his knees. He stuck out his hand and shook Shizuo's and Izaya's hands like his mommy taught him too. "It's very nice to meet you Shizuo-san and Izaya-san." Izaya gave a little laugh and kneeled down to look Mikado in his eyes. "Mikado how would you like to come live with Shizu-can and me?" he asked. Mikado's brow furrowed in confusion. Shizuo-san and Izaya-san seemed nice, but still he couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I like you two but I'm waiting for my mommy to come back. I was bad so she had to go away but if i'm good then she'll come back."

Izaya looked at him with the weird look that all the adults gave him when he talked about his mommy. "Mikado, do you know what the word 'dead means?" he asked. Mikado shook his head. Dead sounded like a sad word. Izaya sighed and put his hand on Mikado's shoulder.

"Sometimes people need to leave and they don't come back," he said. "It's not anybody's fault, it just happens. Your mommy had to leave and she's not going to come back but it wasn't because of you." Mikado looked at him with tears in his eyes. "B-but," he stammered out, "I-i was g-good. I thought that if I was good then she would take me home." Large tears rolled down his face. He looked up at them. "I don't like it here. I want to go home."

Shizuo kneeled down next to him and he wiped the tears from his face. "Look, Mikado, I know it hurts and I know that you miss her and you want her back. But just remember that she loved you and she would want the best for you. We also want the best for you. It's your decision. Izaya and I can't replace your mom but you can just try living with us for a while if you want to. If you don't like it than just tell us. We're going to try our best to give you a home."

Mikado looked at him and Izaya. They smiled at him and even though there were tears rolling down his face, he smiled back. They liked him and they wanted to help him. Maybe his mommy wasn't coming back but that didn't mean he had to stay here. He looked at them and nodded. "I don't want to be alone anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kids were loud. That was a fact. Kids were noisy, whiny, rude and sometimes mean. Shizuo knew that, in fact he expected it. When they decided to adopt Mikado he had expected a house filled with noise at all hours of the day. Well, their house wasn't exactly quiet all the time what with all the yelling and the throwing of furniture, but he thought that adopting a kid would ensure that their house would never be silent.

Mikado was an adorable, polite and quiet little boy. He always said please and thank you, he never argued and he never made any noise. He was every parents dream. And it kind of unnerved Shizuo. Sure, he was glad that Mikado was always well-behaved, but it was almost like he was _too_ well-behaved. He kept calling them "Shizuo-san and Izaya-san" despite their insistence that he didn't need to speak to them so formally. Shizuo didn't even know what kind of food the kid liked because he always cleaned his plate and said a polite, "Thank you for the meal," afterwards. It was like Mikado was afraid to act like himself around them.

When he voiced his fear to Izaya one night after they put Mikado to bed his husband had simply said, "Just give him time, Shizu-chan. He probably didn't act out a lot because of his mother." Shizuo had grit his teeth in anger after that. Mikado's social worker had told them that the apartment that Mikado used to live in was filled with old cigarette butts and discarded beer cans. The cupboards and the fridge had been practically bare. She had been lucky enough to have a kid as wonderful as Mikado and she hadn't even taken good care of him.

As he laid in bed with Izaya that night he tried to shove his worries to the back of his mind and go to sleep. He was just dozing off when he suddenly heard crying. His eyes snapped open, and on reflex he looked at Izaya, but his husband was sleeping peacefully. Shizuo sat up. The crying was coming from Mikado's room. He quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake his lover. As he crept towards Mikado's room the cries turned into loud choking sobs. He quietly opened the door and saw the little boy hugging one of his pillows tightly to his chest and crying his eyes out. He crept into the room and sat down on his bed. Mikado didn't seem to notice him because when Shizuo touched his shoulder he whirled around with wide, teary, baby blue eyes. "S-s-shizuo?" he stammered. Shizuo wiped the tears from Mikado's cheeks. "I heard you crying. Did you have a nightmare?" Mikado nodded and gave a pitiful sniff. "You wanna talk about it?" The four year old looked indecisive for a moment but then he gave another nod.

"I-I d-dreamt that I w-was bad s-so you and Izaya put me in the closet like my mommy used to. B-but y-y-you never came back." Mikado's tears had subsided some but now they came back in full force. "I-I-I tried to open the d-door but it w-was locked a-and I c-couldn't get out and it w-was s-so s-s-scary and d-dark and-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before he burst into tears again. Shizuo didn't know what else to do so he quickly hugged Mikado. "It's okay, Mikado. We would never do that to you. You're safe with us." Mikado looked up at him. "B-but w-what if I'm bad?"

Shizuo thought about it a minute before his response. "If you're ever bad Izaya and I will probably talk to you about it. It depends on how bad you were. But you're a good boy, Mikado. I wouldn't worry about being bad if I was you." Mikado looked up at him in wonder before lurching towards him and burying his face in his chest. "I'll always be good for Shizuo and Izaya." It was only then Shizuo realized that Mikado had been leaving out the formal honorifics on his and Izaya's names, but he chose not to say anything. He just hugged his adopted son to his chest.

* * *

When Izaya woke up the next morning he was surprised to find that Shizuo wasn't in bed with him. Usually whenever his husband woke up before him he always made sure to wake up the dark haired man. Izaya walked down the hallway and peeked into Mikado's room where he was met with an adorable sight. Shizuo was hugging Mikado to his chest like he was a teddy bear and Mikado had his head snuggled in Shizuo's chest while they were both sleeping peacefully. Izaya quickly ran to his bedroom to get his phone before running back and snapping a picture. He looked at his phone and smirked. That was going to be his new wallpaper.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikado liked living with Shizuo and Izaya. They were never mean to him, they always listened to what he had to say, they let him sleep in their bed when he had nightmares, and they always made sure to play with him. And every night, before he went to bed, they read him a bedtime story and each gave him a goodnight kiss on the forehead. He really liked them, even though he still missed his mommy sometimes. But Shizuo was kind of like his mommy. Mikado knew that Shizuo was a boy, but to him, Izaya was his daddy, and since they couldn't both be his daddy he decided that Izaya was his daddy and Shizuo was his mommy.

He still remembered his old mommy, he would always remember and love her, and at first he got scared when he didn't miss her as much. He knew that she wasn't coming back, but he should still miss her, right? If he stopped missing her would that mean that he would forget about her? He didn't want to forget about her. When he asked Izaya about it he said that it was okay that he didn't miss her as much, that it just meant he was moving on. And that was a good thing, because he still loved his mommy, but now he could think about her without it hurting.

So even though he still remembered and loved his old mommy, Shizuo was his new mommy now. Although, when he first called Shizuo 'mommy' his face turned a funny red color, and for some reason Izaya started laughing until he turned red too! Shizuo had glared at him and it looked like he was ready to throw his beloved husband out of a window, but he just grit his teeth and told Mikado that he wasn't a mommy. Mikado had been confused at that, and he told Shizuo that since he called Izaya daddy, he had to call Shizuo something. Shizuo just sighed and put his hand on his face like he did after Izaya did something stupid. Then he explained that since he was a boy Mikado had to call him something else, because 'mommy' was something you called a girl. Mikado had just looked at him confusedly and explained that yes, he knew that Shizuo was a boy, and that being a boy didn't have anything to do with being a mommy.

When he called Shizuo his mommy he meant that Shizuo was the one who kissed his boo-boo's after Izaya put band-aid's on them, the one that made sure he got to bed on time, and the one that made sure both he and Izaya were behaving. Just because he was a boy didn't mean that he couldn't be Mikado's mommy. After that, Shizuo just looked at him with his mouth open, speechless. Mikado looked at Izaya, who was still laughing, and smiled at him before going to the kitchen to find a snack. Later, Izaya told him that he could call Shizuo 'papa' instead of 'mommy' because Shizuo was weird and he would get embarrassed if Mikado called him 'mommy'. Mikado nodded, because Shizuo could be weird sometimes, and even though he didn't get what the big deal was, he agreed.

So it was decided that Izaya was daddy, Shizuo was papa(even though Mikado called him mommy in his head), Mikado was the baby(even though he was really a big boy, he could almost completely tie his shoes!) and they were all a happy family.

Mikado loved his new family, so he was confused when they went to the grocery store together and people would give mean looks to Shizuo and Izaya. Mikado didn't understand why people looked at his parents like that when they were just holding hands, or when Izaya kissed Shizuo on the cheek. Mikado decided that some people were just mean, and they didn't understand how happy they all were together.

* * *

One day they were all at the park together. Mikado had been on the swings while Shizuo pushed him higher and higher. Izaya had laughed at them, then he had hugged his husband from behind. Shisuo had blushed a bit, but he hadn't said anything about his husband's public displays of affection. Mikado had been smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He had parents who loved him and each other and they were all having fun together. However, soon he stopped smiling when he saw a mean-looking man and lady walking towards them. The lady was holding a little baby and the man was dragging a little girl by the wrist, and they both looked very angry for some reason.

"Don't you have any shame?" the woman hissed at them. Izaya was still hugging Shizuo from behind and he just glared at the woman. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Can I help you?" He words were polite enough, but his voice was somehow scary, and it sent a shiver down Mikado's spine. Shizuo had stopped pushing Mikado and he was just sitting on the swing now, watching as the woman's face turned red.

"You can help me by leaving this park!" she screeched.

Mikado covered his ears. He didn't like her voice, it was high and shrill and it hurt his ears. Shizuo turned towards the woman with his fists clenched, and Mikado could see his jaw tighten in anger. "And why the hell," he asked menacingly, "should we leave?"

"Because," the man said, "we don't like your kind here."

"Our kind?" Izaya drawled sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were a different species." The man's face turned red in anger. "We might as well be," he responded. "My wife and I, we're normal and we're not going to hell like you." he spit out. Shizuo stiffened at that and it looked like he was ready to punch the man in his face. Izaya's eyes narrowed into slits of anger.

"What kind of people," he hissed, "interrupt their own children's playtime only so they can come over and insult two men who have done nothing wrong in front of their child? Pretty piss-poor people if you ask me." Mikado looked up at his daddy in shock. Izaya never said bad words. Sometimes Shizuo would say words like "shit", "damn", and "piss off," but Izaya never said words like that. He must have been really angry. Mikado glared at the man and woman, who were now looking hatefully at his daddies like they did something wrong.

"Excuse me," he said politely. The man and woman looked at him with surprise, like they hadn't even noticed he was there. "Go away please. You're being very mean to my daddies and I don't like it. You're very mean people." The couple looked flabbergasted. "Well I never!" said the woman. "That was very rude, young man!" Shizuo took a menacing step towards her and she moved back, frightened by the enraged look on Shizuo's face. Her husband moved in front of her, as if to protect her, but he looked equally terrified. "My son," Shizuo said, "is the most polite and nice little boy I have ever met. Now why don't you mind your own business and take care of your own kids instead of criticizing us."

And with that, he grabbed Izaya's hand, Izaya grabbed Mikado's, and they walked away, leaving a red-faced couple behind.

* * *

Later, when they got home and Mikado was getting tucked into bed, he got a kiss on the forehead from both of his daddies after they told him how proud they were of him. They explained that some people didn't think that two daddies should be together, or sometimes, two mommies. Mikado was confused at that. He didn't understand why some people could be so mad at his daddies, when they were so happy together. He told his daddies that those people were stupid, and he would tell them as much. Izaya and Shizuo chuckled at that, then they gave him another kiss on the forehead before telling him goodnight. Ad as Mikado drifted off to sleep, he thought that it didn't matter if there was stupid people in the world who didn't like his daddies loving each other. He loved them, they loved each other, they loved him, and they were a happy family.

* * *

Hey guys! This is MikadoTheAirConditioner, and I just want to thank all you guys for all the positive feedback. Reviews keep me alive. I was also looking for this one really good fanfiction. I can't remember the title of it, but it's a Percy Jackson fanfiction that's centered on Leo(my favorite character btw) and he runs into a burning school to put out a fire. Afterwards, Jason kind of gets mad at him because he had worried all of them. Percy ends up telling Leo that he needs to watch out for himself because he's got people that care about him(or something like that, I'm just paraphrasing here). It was really good, but I can't remember the title name and I really want to find it. If you have any idea what I'm talking about then please leave the name of the fic in the review please. Thanks guys! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry if this seems a bit rushed or something, but I got this little plot bunny and I had to write it before I went to bed. I got a picture in my head of little toddler Mikado in Simon's arms and calling him "Uncle" so that's how this little drabble came to be. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Mikado yawned and rubbed his hand against his eye when he woke up. He looked around, confused. Usually, Izaya or Shizuo woke him up in the morning, but now he had been woken up by the sunlight streaming through the curtains on his window. He slid out of bed, one hand still rubbing the sleep out of his eye and the other clutching Mr. Dolphin.

Mr. Dolphin was a stuffed dolphin that Shizuo had won for him when they were at a carnival. He had been playing a game where you were supposed to use a ball to knock down some bottles, and at first the blonde had scoffed at the game, saying that it was impossible to win any of the carnival games. Mikado had looked up in surprise at his papa and asked, "Impossible even for _you_? You're the strongest person I've ever met!" Shizuo had flushed red, and Izaya had laughed at that and said, "Oh, Shizu-chan, did you hear that? You wouldn't want to let your son down, now would you?"

Shizuo had promptly turned around and slammed two dollars on the counter of the booth. The man running the booth had smiled slyly and took the two dollars in his dirty hands before giving Shizuo an incredibly small ball. Shizuo had scowled at him, then aimed and threw the ball as hard as he could. BAM! All the bottles fell to the ground, and a couple that had been hit with the ball directly had been cracked. Shizuo smirked at the dumbfounded man as he handed him a stuffed dolphin plushy that was almost as big as Mikado, and incredibly soft. Mikado had loved it, and he made sure to give Shizuo a big kiss on the cheek in thanks. He also gave a kiss to Izaya, just because he didn't want his daddy to think that he loved him any less.

He had dubbed the bright blue stuffed animal Mr. Dolphin, explaining that his first name was Hari, but he deserved respect because he was a very esteemed dolphin(he had a monocle).

So, with Mr. Dolphin in hand he walked out of his room, into the hallway, and towards the kitchen, whre he heard voices coming from. He recognized his papa's voice, deep and gravelly, and his daddy's voice, higher and teasing, but he didn't recognize the extremely deep voice that suddenly boomed with laughter. He walked into the kitchen and stopped short in surprise. There was a giant in the kitchen!

He was tall, monstrously tall, taller than his papa, who before now he had believed was the tallest man ever. The giant man had on a white shirt that was blue on his collar, white pants, and a white hat that also had blue on it. Underneath the hat, Mikado could see the tiniest hint of white hair, which confused him. He thought that only old people had white hair, but this giant didn't look old. He was laughing at something Mikado's daddy had said, and when he laughed Mikado could see crinkles by his eyes and bright white teeth from his mouth. Mikado didn't even have that white of teeth, and he brushed his every night!

The giant man had rich dark skin that looked like chocolate, unlike Mikado, his daddy, or his papa. Suddenly, Mikado felt himself being lifted into the air. He twisted his head around and saw his daddy, smiling at him and giving him a good-morning kiss on the forehead. "Would you like to meet one of mine and Shizu-chan's friend? He's very nice, even if he does look a little intimidating."

Mikado didn't know what intimidating meant, but he nodded because yes, he did want to meet this interesting giant with blue kind eyes and a loud laugh that echoed through the house. His daddy brought him over and his daddy gave him another quick good-morning kiss on his forehead before turning to the giant.

"Simon," he said, "this is Mikado. Mikado, this is Simon." Simon looked at him before giving him a big smile and sticking out his giant hand.

"Hello Mikado," he boomed. "It's very nice to meet you. Shizuo and Izaya talk so much about you!" Mikado put his little hand into Simon's enormous one and marveled at the difference. Simon closed his hand on Mikado's, with a surprisingly gentle grip and shook his hand. Mikado looked up at him and gave an answering smile of his own.

"Hello Simon," he said politely. "It's very nice to meet you." A thought came to him and he asked curiously, "When do you talk to papa and daddy?" Ever since they adopted him, his daddy and papa never left him alone. He wondered when they had the time to talk to their giant friend.

"When they are at my restaurant, of course," Simon said, then laughed loudly.

"You have a restaurant?" Mikado asked. "Yeah, he does," Shizuo said. "You know when sometimes Izaya and I don't feel like cooking, so one of us goes out and comes back a while later with a bag full of sushi." Mikado nodded. "Yeah," Shizuo went on, "we get it from his restaurant." He nodded his head towards Simon.

"Ohhh," Mikado said, now understanding. He turned towards Simon and beamed brightly at him. "I like that stuff that we get from your place! It tastes really yummy." Simon looked at him for a minute, and Mikado squirmed under his gaze, afraid that he had said something wrong, when he was suddenly lifted out of his daddy's arms and swung around over Simon's head while the giant laughed in delight. "Yes, yes!" he said, while Mikado squeaked in terror at being so high. "I like you, little Mikado! You have good taste!"

"Careful now, Simon," Izaya laughed, but Mikado could hear a hint of worry in his daddy's voice, masked by his teasing tone. "You wouldn't want to break him."

Simon laughed again. "I wouldn't hurt your little one, don't worry! He is very polite and he has very good taste. You guys got lucky!" He lowered Mikado down onto his papa's shoulders while Mikado tried to catch his breath. Shizuo brought up his hands to rest on Mikado's little legs, and held them in place. "You alright, little guy?" he asked. Mikado nodded, then laughed, tearing his papa and Simon from their conversation in a strange language that Mikado had never heard his daddy speak in.

"I like you too, Simon," he said, and then looked down at the floor, feeling a wave of shyness crash over him. "Do you think," he began quietly, "that I could call you uncle?"

Simon looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, before it broke out into a smile of pure happiness. "Of course, little Mikado. I would love for you to call me that."

* * *

And that, is how Mikado met his uncle, Simon the Giant.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait on the newest chapter, but I've been having a busy week. I also wanted to say that even though I have ideas about more drabbles in this series, I am open for suggestions, so you can leave suggestions in your review. Also, I am going to continue this into Mikado's teen years, where I think I'll have him start dating Masaomi. What can I say, Shizaya and Masaomi/Mikado are my OTP's for Durarara.

Chapter Five

After meeting Uncle Simon, Mikado saw a lot more of the big man. He would come over, bringing food from his restaurant or just because he wanted to see "Little Mikado." Shizuo and Izaya were glad that Mikado had a new friend, even if the friend was a giant full-grown Russian man. Also, Simon was always willing to babysit whenever Shizuo and Izaya wanted to go out. However, one night the couple had reservations at a fancy restaurant for their anniversary when Simon called them in a panic. Apparently, there had been a basketball tournament at a local high school, so Simon's restaurant had been swarmed by hungry basketball players. He said that he was extremely sorry, but he couldn't make it to babysit Mikado.

Shizuo hung up the phone and gave a sigh. He had been looking forward to going out with his husband for their anniversary, but they didn't have a babysitter now, and he refused to call a random person from one of those ads to watch his son. When he told Izaya about Simon's cancellation the dark haired man gave a small smirk. "Well now, Simon's not our _only _option, is he?" he asked. Shizuo looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about, flea? I'm not gonna call a random person to watch our kid." Izaya shook his head at him. "Of course not Shizu-chan, I wouldn't want that either. Buuut," he sang, "we do have two perfectly good babysitters on call, and one of them is a doctor."

Shizuo looked at his husband before shaking his head. "No, absolutely not. I don't trust Shinra to take care of himself, let alone Mikado."

"But, Shizu-chaaan," Izaya whined. "Celty can keep him in line. Plus, we've been planning this date for months. And don't you think it's about time that Mikado met them?"

"Met who?" a small voice suddenly asked behind them. They both turned around to see Mikado looking at them in confusion. "Where's Uncle Simon?" he asked. "Isn't he gonna watch me while you guys go out?" Izaya picked up his son and swung him around in a circle. "Well now, Mikado, there's been a slight change of plans. Uncle Simon won't be able to make it because he's a little busy with his restaurant right now." Mikado looked at his daddy with heartbroken eyes. He loved it when his Uncle Simon babysat. Izaya quickly reassured him. "Don't worry, little buddy, there are some other nice people that are going to come over an watch you. You're going to meet your Uncle Shinra and Auntie Celty!"

* * *

As Shinra knocked on the door to his friends house he babbled excitedly to his wife. "Oh, I'm so excited Celty, we finally get to meet their little boy that I've heard so much about! Simon told me that he's just the cutest thing you've ever seen!" He would have continued if not for the sudden opening of the door that revealed a grumpy looking Shizuo and a smirking Izaya.

Shinra immediately glomped onto Shizuo. "Oh Shizuo it's been so long since I've last seen you! How are you and Izaya? Celty and I have been wonderful, did you know that we just came from a vacation in America? Some of the things they have in that country are just-" he was cut off as his wife covered his mouth with her hand. Instead of taking the hint and being quiet he grasped Celty's hand in his own and started talking again. "Oh, my loving wife wants me to hold her hand. She must be getting shy at the thought of meeting your adorable little adopted son. Don't worry, my love, I will-" he was cut off again, only this time it was by his darling wife's hand hitting his stomach.

A shy giggle caught the couple's attention. They looked down and saw a little boy with jet black hair and sky blue eyes hiding behind Izaya's leg. When he realized that they were looking at him he blushed and slowly emerged from his hiding place. He stuck out his hand politely and said, "Hello, my name is Mikado. Are you my Uncle Shinra and my Aunt Celty?"

Shinra practically squealed in excitement. He crouched down next to Mikado. "Why yes, we are your auntie and uncle! It's so nice to meet such a charmingly polite boy like you! And look at how cute you are!" He ignored the tiny hand and grabbed the boy in a bone-crushing hug. Mikado gave a little squeak of surprise, but then he gave a giggle. He liked his funny new Uncle Shinra.

As Shinra held Mikado with one hand, he used the other to point at Celty. "And this, Mikado, is my beautiful, loving, absolutely wonderful wife, Celty!" he exclaimed excitedly. Mikado looked where Shinra's hand was pointing at and he saw a lovely red haired woman with stunning blue-green eyes. She glared a little at her husband, but Mikado could see a small flush of pleasure at Shinra's praise. She looked at Mikado and gave him a small smile coupled with a little wave. She typed something on her phone and showed it to Shinra.

Shinra gave a wide smile. "She says that she's very pleased to meet you!"

Mikado looked at Celty with confusion. Why didn't she just tell him that? Izaya noticed his son's confusion and filled him in. "Celty was born a mute, Mikado. That means that she can't talk, so instead she types things that she wants to say on her phone."

Ah, Mikado thought, that made sense. Aunt Celty was like that one man in the park who had to have a dog help him walk around because he couldn't see. His daddy and his papa had explained that some people couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't talk, or even walk. They explained that those people didn't really needed to be treated differently, and just because they were missing some parts it didn't mean that they couldn't do things by themselves.

Mikado gave a great big smile to his Auntie. "It's nice to meet you too. And you, Uncle Shinra!"

Celty gave Mikado a large smile in return, and she quickly grabbed him before Shinra could suffocate him. The man had been squeezing him while saying how cute the little boy was. He gave a small pout to his wife when she stole the cute little boy from him. Shizuo cleared his throat and the three looked at the couple. Apparently, while they had been having their moment, Shizuo and Izaya had quickly gotten dressed up for their date. They looked very handsome in their tuxedos, and Mikado told them as much. Shizuo gave a little blush before giving Mikado a quick good-bye kiss on the forehead. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. Make sure to behave for your Auntie and Uncle." He gave a small glare to Shinra.

"His bedtime is eight o'clock and be sure to give him a bath." Izaya gave Mikado another kiss on the forehead, then he added in a quiet voice, "Make sure that your Uncle Shinra behaves himself."

Ignoring Shinra's indignant cry, they walked away while waving at their son. Celty, Shinra, and Mikado waved back before walking into the living room.

"Alright, little guy, what do you want to do? We've got about half an hour before you have to take a bath, then go to bed."

Mikado thought about it for a moment. "Can we play house?" he asked shyly. Shinra and Celty nodded in excitement, mostly because of cute he had looked when he had asked. Suddenly Mikado turned all business.

"Alright," he said. "I'm gonna be the daddy, Auntie will be the mommy, Mr. Dolphin will be our son, and Uncle Shinra will be our doggy!" Shinra looked offended for a minute, before whining. "Why can't I be the daddy? You can be the son, and also, who the heck is Mr. Dolphin?"

Mikado gasped a bit, murmuring a quiet "Oh, I almost forgot!", before running off to his room. Shinra and Celty gave each other confused looks before Mikado came running back with his stuffed animal. He presented him proudly before exclaiming, "This is Mr. Dolphin! And no, you can't be the daddy, because I'm already a son, so I get to be the daddy, and besides, Mr. Dolphin is _always _the son! So you have to be the doggy."

Shinra looked helplessly at his wife, who just shrugged and typed something on her phone quickly. It simply read, 'Well, you can't argue with that logic.' Shinra looked dejectedly at the ground, but after he saw a dejected look starting on Mikado's face, he quickly brightened. "Don't worry Mikado!" he exclaimed. "I'll be the best doggy you've ever seen!"

* * *

Later, after they had given Mikado a bath and put him to bed, they simply sat on the couch, cuddling and watching a movie on TV. They had played a rigorous game of house, in which Mikado had to put Shinra in time-out because he kept trailing after Celty instead of listening when Mikado told him to stay. After that, they had given Mikado his bath(Shinra had no idea that bath toys were so fun to play with!) and then the little raven had trotted off happily to bed, Mr. Dolphin in hand.

As Celty and Shinra cuddled on the couch Shinra sighed in happiness. "He's a really cute kid, isn't he? Plus he's so well-behaved and polite. What a nice little guy." Celty nodded in agreement, then she typed something quickly on her phone. As she shoved it in Shinra's face, he turned a bright red. It had said 'Why don't we have one of our own?'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody! Thanks for all of the reviews guys, and sorry about the wait. I've been busy with homework, track practice, and my track meets going on. Hope you like this new chapter. The next one is going to be celebrating Shizuo's birthday!

Chapter Six

* * *

The first time Mikado saw his Uncle Kasuka was on the television. Shizuo, Izaya, and him had all been sitting on the couch together watching a cartoon when a commercial came on for a new movie. Shizuo and Izaya had been cuddling together while Mikado sat on his papa's lap. When the commercial for a new action movie came on it showed a handsome young man with black hair and brown eyes saving a beautiful young lady from a giant monster.

Izaya had pointed to the young man as he went zooming off on a motorcycle and said to Mikado, "Look, little one, you see that man right there? That's your papa's brother."

Mikado had looked up at his daddy in confusion. "Papa has a brother?" he had asked incredulously. Shizuo had given a small nod. "Yeah, my brother. His name is Kasuka. He's a famous actor." Shizuo had sounded so proud when he talked about his brother and Mikado that had made Mikado even more confused. "Then how come I've never met him before, Papa?"

Shizuo had stiffened a little from that question, which had made Mikado worry if he had said something wrong. "Papa?" he had asked. Shizuo had looked at his son's big blue eyes as he struggled to form an answer to the question.

However, Izaya had swooped in and answered the inquiry before his husband even had a chance. "You know what, that's a great question! Why don't we have him come over so you two can meet each other. Does that sound good to you, Mikado?" Mikado had nodded enthusiastically, excited to meet his new uncle. At that moment, the cartoon had come back on and the little four-year-old had returned his attention back to the screen.

* * *

Shizuo didn't know why he had never had his brother meet his son. It had just never occurred to him. He hadn't really spoken to Kasuka after he and Izaya had gotten married. Kasuka had been busy filming his new action movie and Shizuo hadn't really made an effort to talk to him. He had been busy dealing with his new husband, then adopting a son(even though Shizuo sometimes thought that Izaya acted like a child enough).

Apparently Kasuka had called one day when he had been out working with Tom. Izaya had answered while Mikado played with Mr. Dolphin in a different room. The relationship between Izaya and Kasuka was a little complicated. Izaya liked Kasuka well enough, but he was kind of jealous of the close relationship Shizuo had with his brother. Then again, Izaya got jealous and pouty whenever he thought that Shizuo was spending too much time with Tom, no matter how many times Shizuo had explained to his lover that he felt no attraction whatsoever towards his coworker.

Privately, Shizuo thought it was kind of cute that Izaya got jealous and possessive, but that wasn't the point. Anyway, Izaya liked Kasuka well enough and Kasuka liked Izaya too. Though sometimes he thought it was weird that his brother and the raven could be chasing each other across the city one moment, trying to kill each other, then furiously making out the next.

During the conversation between his husband and his brother they had decided that Kasuka needed to meet his nephew whenever he was free. Izaya had apparently forgotten to tell his beloved husband about this conversation happening. And apparently the next time Kasuka was free two days after they had seen his commercial. Shizuo had a suspicion that his lover had schemed the whole thing, right down to them watching the commercial together. He couldn't prove it, but that didn't stop him from thinking it. Izaya was a master schemer.

* * *

Kasuka checked his watch as he walked to his brother's home. He was supposed to have been there ten minutes ago but the director had wanted to work some more on filming a scene where Kasuka got stabbed. Needless to say, he was extremely relieved when he was allowed to go.

He was dressed in plain jeans and sneakers, with the hood of his sweatshirt up and some sunglasses on so he wouldn't be recognized. Whenever a person seemed to look at him for longer than usual he made sure to walk away hurriedly. The last thing he needed was a crowd of rabid fans swarming him for autographs while he was trying to go visit his brother and nephew.

He still thought that it was a bit weird that he had a nephew now. When Izaya had told him about Mikado he was a little shocked at first, plus a little bit hurt that his brother hadn't bothered to tell him. But he hadn't really been the best with keeping in contact with Shizuo, so he couldn't place the blame solely on the blonde's shoulders.

It wasn't that surprising that his brother had adopted a kid though. Shizuo had always looked out for him when they were younger, and even when Kasuka got older Shizuo still fussed over him like a mother hen. As a teenager, Shizuo had even volunteered to help out at a local daycare center. He had absolutely adored the kids and they loved him back. It seemed like all of the little tikes had his big brother wrapped around their chubby little fingers.

Kasuka chuckled when he thought back on that. Shizuo liked to think of himself as some kind of extreme tough guy, but in reality, all it took to sway him were some cute puppy-dog-eyes. He had used that trick many times on his big brother to get whatever he wanted.

Kasuka knocked on the door to his brothers home and heard an excited shout from inside. The door opened, but instead of Izaya or Shizuo's face he was met with empty air. He dropped his gaze down into the blue eyes of an adorable little black-haired boy, who upon seeing him, shyly hid his hands behind his back and looked to the ground. The little boy looked up through his lashes at Kasuka and asked shyly, "Are you my Uncle Kasuka?"

* * *

Shizuo, Izaya, and Mikado had been in the middle of eating lunch when the knock came at the door. Mikado had looked up from his rice and chicken in excitement, then had run to the door. His fathers had let out little chuckles of amusement. They got up from the table and walked to the door just in time to see Kasuka scoop up their son and assure him that yes, he was his Uncle Kasuka. Then he had looked at his brother and his brother's husband standing there, grinning at him.

"This," Kasuka said. "Is the most adorable little boy I have ever seen."

Mikado had blushed a little from the compliment, which only increased his cuteness. He looked up at Kasuka and asked sweetly, "Are you gonna stay for lunch, Uncle Kasuka? We're having chicken with rice and vegetables." Kasuka had nodded at that, then walked into their home with Mikado still in his arms. Shizuo stifled a laugh as he followed them to the kitchen.

"What's so funny, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo gave a deep laugh before responding. "Kasuka hates rice and vegetables, and he just agreed to eat it with us. He always used to tease me when we were younger because I always gave in whenever there was a cut kid involved. But he's no better than I was."

Izaya giggled at that. "Was?" he asked. "When was the last time you said no to Mikado?" Shizuo flushed a little at that, before giving a smirk and responding, "The same time you did." With that, he strutted off into the kitchen. Izaya had to laugh at that because his husband had a point.

_Let's see now, _he thought, _Mikado now has me, Shizu-chan, Kasuka, Simon, Celty, and Shinra in the palm of his hand. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So this is chapter seven of Home. Like I said in the last chapter it's Shizuo's birthday. And I didn't even realize that I finished this the day before Izaya's birthday. So this set of drabble is going to go in chronological order. I made sure that Shizuo's birthday was first because his is January 28. Izaya's is going to be later. Okay, enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Shizuo snuggled into his fluffy comforter, groaning in protest when the sun hit his eyes. Izaya must have gotten up before him. His husband always drew back the curtains if he got up first, just to annoy the blonde. Shizuo smashed his face into the pillow, but turned over onto his back when he couldn't fall back asleep. Ugh, his husband was an asshole. Though he knew that before they got married.

He heard the door to their bedroom creak open, slowly, as if the person who was opening it was trying to be sneaky. Shizuo ignored the sound, keeping his eyes closed. He let out a little smirk. Izaya was probably trying to scare him awake again, even though the last time he did that, Shizuo had tackled him to the floor. Well, this time he wouldn't give his husband the satisfaction of scaring him. If there was one thing his husband hated, it was not getting a reaction out of someone.

But instead of a loud shout of, "Boo!", in his ear, there was just a childish giggle.

_Wait a minute, _Shizuo thought, _that sounds like-_

Before he got to finish his thought, a weight dropped onto his stomach. "Oof!" he grunted. He opened his eyes to see his son sitting peacefully on his stomach and his husband laughing.

He glared at his lover. "Izaya," he started, but he was interrupted as he felt tiny arms wrap around his neck.

"Happy birthday Papa!" Mikado shouted. Shizuo winced a little at the volume, but he still smiled and returned the hug.

_That's right, today's my birthday. I had forgotten about that. Though apparently Izaya didn't. _The thought made him smile. Last year on his birthday he had gotten into a fight with Izaya and had left to blow off some steam. And of course, he couldn't leave the house without someone pissing him off, so he got into a fight with some punk. That punk had turned out to have about five other punk friends. Shizuo had beaten all of them, but he had come home bruised, bloody, and tired. Izaya had taken one look at him, taken him to the living room, and insisted on treating all of his wounds. When he was done he had taken Shizuo into the kitchen where there had been a cake waiting on the table reading, 'Happy Birthday Shizu-chan'.

This year, hizuo would make sure that he didn't run out and pick a fight with a bunch of street punks. This year, he had a wonderful son and husband to celebrate his birthday with him. He smiled and hugged his little boy.

* * *

Mikado was determined to make sure that Shizuo had an incredible birthday. And apparently an incredible birthday meant that Shizuo was not allowed to do anything.

"No, Papa, you're not supposed to make breakfast," Mikado said when Shizuo had suggested that he would make something for all of them. But Mikado was having none of that.

"Me and Daddy are gonna make you pancakes," the four-year-old stated firmly. Izaya gave a laugh at the stern little boy. "You better do as he says, Shizu-chan," his husband teased.

Shizuo let out a laugh and held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Alright, alright," he said. "You're the boss."

Mikado gave a nod at that, then trotted off into the kitchen, a laughing Shizuo and Izaya following him. It was mostly Izaya making the breakfast while Mikado read off the instructions and poured some different ingredients into the bowl. In retrospect, having a four-year-old pour in a cup of flour and expecting him to do it neatly was probably not the best decision. Shizuo made sure to get a picture of the two ravens covered in flour and grinning, a spatula in Izaya's one hand and a cup of sugar in another.

Shizuo took his son to wash the flour off of him while his husband watched the pancakes. Mikado gave a bright smile when he saw his Papa filling the tub. "Yay! Bath time!" For some odd reason, Mikado enjoyed bath time a lot. In fact, sometimes Shizuo thought that the boy got purposely dirty just so he could get two baths in one day. Which just puzzled his fathers at first. Weren't children supposed to not like baths? They both had memories of whining and resisting their parents whenever the dreaded bath time came around. But whatever, it just made it easier to get their son clean.

Since it was only a quick bath Shizuo didn't add any bubbles in it, but he made sure to put in a couple of Mikado's favorite bath toys. There was Detective Quackers, a yellow duck, Miss Fluffy, a blue fish, and a pink shark, which for some odd reason Mikado had named Greg. As the little one played with his toys, creating a complicated plot that involved space aliens and knights, Shizuo shampooed and rinsed his hair. He made sure to scrub off the flour that Mikado had managed to get on his chest, hands, and face too.

"Papa?" he heard a little voice ask. "Yeah?" he inquired, focused on getting the flour off of his son.

"Guess what?"

Shizuo gave a small grin. Mikado loved guessing games. "What?" he asked. Mikado gestured for the blonde to come closer, and Shizuo obliged. The four-year-old put his mouth near his Papa's ear and whispered quietly, "Me and Daddy have a surprise for you."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

Mikado shook his head suddenly. "No, I'm not supposed to tell you. Daddy said I have to keep it a secret."

Shizuo picked his on out of the bath and started to towel him dry. "Oh, come on now, you can tell me. It is my birthday."

Mikado looked conflicted for a moment, torn between keeping his promise to his Daddy and fulfilling his Papa's wish on his birthday. However, his dilemma was solved when he heard a voice from the doorway.

"Don't listen to him Mikado," Izaya said, playfully glaring at his husband. "Just because it's his birthday doesn't mean we're going to give away the surprise."

Shizuo laughed as he dressed his son. Mikado was nodding firmly now, a determined set to his jaw. He cast a sorry glance at Shizuo. "Sorry, Papa," he said regretfully. The blonde just laughed and assured his son that it was okay. They walked into the kitchen where there was a great pile of golden pancakes on the table, accompanied by syrup, butter, and peanut butter. Izaya loved to put the brown stuff on his pancakes, even though both Shizuo and Mikado told him that it was gross.

As they started eating Shizuo questioned the two. "So, what are the plans for today?" he asked.

Izaya looked up from where he was trying to wipe off the syrup from Mikado's face. "We," he said, "are going to stay home all day. At lunch Kasuka, Simon, Shinra, and Celty are going to come over and we are going to have cake."

"Alright, that sounds good. When do I get my surprise?"

Mikado firmly stated that he would get his surprise after dinner that night. Shizuo nearly groaned. He hated waiting and he hated suspense. Izaya knew that. Ugh, he said it before and he'll say it again, he had married an asshole.

* * *

Lunch had been a fun affair. Simon had brought sushi for everyone, and they had all gotten Shizuo presents, despite his insistence that they hadn't needed to trouble themselves. Kasuka had gotten him a brand new phone, Simon had made him his favorite sushi platter, Shinra gave him a book titled 'How To Control Your Anger', and Celty had punched her husband before giving him a new pair of sunglasses and a couple of new bowties.

Izaya gave him an easel and some paints. It was little known that Shizuo enjoyed painting as a hobby. He wanted to leap across the table and kiss his husband for the thoughtfulness that had gone into the gift, but with his brother, their friends, and their son watching them, he didn't feel like that would be an appropriate reaction. Instead he just smiled widely and thanked the man.

Mikado had drawn him a picture. It included Izaya, Simon, Kasuka, Celty, Shinra, himself, and Shizuo. He had written all of their names under them, and he had titles it 'My Family'. He had given it to Shizuo shyly, like he had been afraid that his Papa would deny his present. Shizuo had looked at the picture before picking up his little boy and squeezing him in a hug. He had kept the boy in his grip until he heard the choked plea for air.

After that, the others had filed out gradually. Kasuka had been the last to leave. He had given Shizuo, Mikado, and, after pause, hugs. A while after their guests had left they just hung out around the house. They had all curled up on the couch and watched a movie, then they had dinner. Fettuccine with alfredo sauce, Shizuo's favorite.

Then Mikado had insisted that they had needed to have dessert, which had turned out to be ice cream with different toppings. Shizuo had gone with plain vanilla, smothered in caramel and chocolate sauce, while Izaya had chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles. Mikado ate his orange sherbet, but he still mooched off of his parents, begging them for bites of their confections with his eyes, and of course they had given in.

Now that had finished their dinner and ice cream, Shizuo was practically vibrating with impatience. Izaya had taken one look at his jumpy husband and left the room with a smirk, stating that he needed to get the surprise from a different place.

As they were waiting for Izaya to come back Mikado clambered into the blonde's lap and snuggled up to him.

"Papa? Was this a good birthday?" he asked. "Yeah, little guy, it was," Shizuo responded. That had made the four-year-old look up at him with wide shining eyes.

"Was this your best birthday ever?"

"Yes, buddy, it was my best one ever. Especially now that you're with your Daddy and I."

Mikado had practically squealed in delight. At that moment, Shizuo heard Izaya come in the door. He waited patiently for his husband. Mikado squirmed until he was let down on the floor and made sure he had a good view of Shizuo's face.

He didn't know what he had expected for his surprise, but it certainly hadn't been a squirming, wriggling, puppy dropped into his lap. It was a medium sized thing, brown with a white underbelly, and full of energy. It leaned up and licked Shizuo's face, covering him in slobber.

"A pit bull?" he asked between laughter. Ever since he could remember, he had wanted a dog. Dogs were loyal, fun, and cuddly. He had never mentioned wanting one to Izaya, but apparently the man had picked up on his longing looks towards dogs on the street and on the television.

"Yep," Izaya replied. "His name is Rufus and he's about a year old. Mikado and I picked him from a shelter. What do you think?"

"Do you like him, Papa?" Mikado asked. "He's really nice. We had to keep him at the neighbors today."

Shizuo looked at his little boy with shining eyes, at his husband with a real smile on his face this time, not just the playful smirk he had on. Then, he looked at the puppy wriggling around on his lap, looking at him with eyes as brown as his soft fur.

"I love him," he said quietly. "I love him as much as I love you guys."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm practically vibrating with happiness whenever I read your comments! Enjoy this next drabble!

Up next: Celebrating Valentine's Day

Chapter Eight

It was a given that Izaya and Shizuo didn't get along all of the time. They had contrasting personalities, high tempers, and both were as stubborn as mules. The most trivial disagreement would set them off on each other. But usually their arguments fizzled out before it got really bad and all was forgiven with a kiss.

These small fights were a regular occurrences in the house, and while they had scared Mikado when he had first moved in, he was used to them by now. He knew that his parents loved each other and that sometimes they just showed they loved each other in different ways than normal people. At least, that was what his Uncle Kasuka had told him. Personally, he had never known two people who showed their affection by yelling and throwing chairs at each other, but his Uncle Kasuka was smart and he knew his brother. And lately there hadn't been too much chair throwing in the house. Having a four-year-old near them while they fought really toned down the violence(though it did nothing to stop the cuss words).

The point was, Mikado had never seen his parents actually fight and get mad at each other before. But that was going to change.

* * *

"Goddammit, you stupid flea!"

Mikado flinched at the sound of Papa screaming. He wasn't really sure what his daddies were fighting about, but he knew it had been going on for a long time. Papa had come home from work that day with a scary look on his face. With his hands clenched into fists, he had growled at Mikado to go to his room. At first, Papa had said that he had just needed to talk to Daddy, but that talking had soon turned to yelling. What really scared Mikado was that his Daddy was yelling back for once. Usually, Daddy just tried to talk Papa down from his rage, or he would smirk and tease the man into a further rage. But now, he was yelling just as loudly as Papa was.

Mikado hugged Rufus to his chest tighter. He was hiding under his blanket on his bed, Mr. Dolphin clutched in one arm and the pit bull clutched in the other. Rufus licked his face in attempt to comfort the child. Mikado flinched as he heard Daddy yell and Papa yell back.

He couldn't take it any more. Papa and Daddy had given him a cell phone in case of emergency. It had Papa's number and Daddy's number, along with his Uncle Kasuka's, Uncle Simon's,and Uncle Shinra's, numbers. He almost pressed the green button near Uncle Kasuka's picture, but then he remembered that his uncle was busy working on his movie. After thinking about it for a minute, he remembered that Uncle Simon was busy with his restaurant, so his best chance was with calling Uncle Shinra.

He pressed the green button and held the phone up to his ear. He heard another shout from the living room and flinched again. He nearly sighed with relief when he heard his Uncle's voice.

"Hello? Mikado?" Shinra asked.

"U-uncle Sh-hinra," Mikado cried into the phone.

"Buddy, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What's going on?"

"D-daddy and P-papa are y-yelling a-at each o-other and t-they won't s-stop. C-can you a-and Auntie C-celty c-come o-over and talk t-to them?"

"Sure buddy, don't worry, we'll be there in a minute. Don't worry, you'll be okay."

Mikado nodded and closed his phone after Uncle Shinra hung up.

* * *

"Celty! Let's go! Shizuo and Izaya are fighting and it's scaring Mikado! Let's go slap some sense in them."

* * *

Although Shizuo had gotten better at controlling his temper, he couldn't help his anger when he found out that Izaya had been spying on him while he was working with Tom. He had thought that he had seen street cameras following him and he always had this feeling like someone was watching him, but Tom told him that he was just being paranoid. It turns out that he wasn't just being paranoid because the person that Izaya had hired to _follow him _had slipped up that day. Shizuo had noticed the man showing up at the parks, restaurants, and building that he and his partner went to, and he had finally confronted the man. Well, it seems that Izaya had hired him to spy on Shizuo to 'make sure nothing happened to him', which was freaking ridiculous. Shizuo could handle himself, thank you very much. He was the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Then the dude had spilled that Izaya had hidden a tiny microphone on his freaking bowtie!

Needless to say, Shizuo had been pissed. He had immediately stormed home, leaving Tom and a terrified spy at a children's park. As soon as he pushed open the door to his house he found his husband and his son playing together in the living room. They had been playing Candyland, a game which both Mikado and Izaya loved. Even though he was a grown man his husband sometimes acted like a four-year-old himself.

Now any other day, Shizuo would have smiled and joined in to play the game. However, today he was extremely mad at his child of a husband, so he told Mikado to go to his room. After the child scurried out of sight, he rounded on Izaya.

"You've been spying on me?!" he screamed. Izaya had just started putting the game away calmly, acting like he didn't have an irate husband to deal with.

"Dammit, flea, answer me! Have you been spying on me?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan, I heard you the first time."

"Then answer me!"

"I've only been spying on you because I can't trust you not to hurt yourself," Izaya said icily, then glared at the blonde. Shizuo drew back, affronted. "What the hell does that mean? I can take care of myself."

"Apparently not. You threw yourself in front of a moving car just to push Tom out of the way when he wasn't looking."

"What the hell? That was weeks ago!"

"I know, but that's why I need to watch you. Because apparently you value everyone else's life above yours. And apparently you wouldn't care how Mikado or I would feel if something would happen to you."

"Goddammit, you stupid flea! You know that's not true! I would do anything for you and Mikado, you know that!"

Izaya had been getting ready to form a response, when all of a sudden, the door flew open. They both got into defensive positions, but it was only an angry looking Shinra and Celty.

"What are you guys doing here?" Izaya questioned. Celty ignored him and quickly typed something on her keypad. She shoved it into Shizuo's face and he had to back up a little before he could read it.

"'Where is Mikado?' He's in his room, why?" Celty ignored the question and raced down the hallway to the little boy's room.

Izaya went to question Shinra again, but the doctor rounded and began scolding him before he had the chance.

"You two need to knock it off!" he said, pointing a finger at the couple. They just looked at him, confusedly. "Knock what off?" they asked in unison. That just seemed to make Shinra angrier. "You know what! Stop your stupid fighting in front of Mikado! I know every couple has it's fights, but you can't yell and scream with your son in the other room. Send him to mine or Simon's house next time you two want to work out some sexual tension, but don't start screaming at each other immediately! Mikado called my, in tears, because he was so scared of you guys yelling!"

With his tirade over, he stood there, panting and glaring at the two men. They looked shocked. After a little bit, Izaya asked, in a quiet voice, "Mikado was crying?"

At the nod Shinra gave him, his face fell, and he and his husband immediately rushed to their son. They found him in Celty's arms as she rocked him. As soon as she saw them, she gave both of them a vicious glare, but she handed over Mikado to Izaya. She went over and picked up Rufus before walking out of the room.

That left the family alone. Two adults and one child with tears in his eyes. "Oh, Mikado," Izaya cooed, as he hugged his son to his chest. "It's okay buddy, no need to cry."

Mikado sniffled a little, some fat tears escaping down his cheeks. Shizuo gently brushed them away. Mikado looked up at them and asked, in a heartbreakingly small voice, "Are you two done fighting?"

Shizuo and Izaya felt their hearts shatter in their chests. "Yeah buddy," Shizuo whispered. "We're done fighting."

* * *

Everyone fights with someone in their life. Of course, that was not the couple's last fight, and they still needed to talk about the spying thing. But since then, they worked on getting better with raising their voices, and talking things out instead of blindly screaming at each other.

And whenever a fight was inevitable, and when they knew that they weren't going to be able to keep their voices down, Mikado took a trip to visit Auntie Celty and Uncle Shinra, Uncle Simon, or Uncle Kasuka. After all, Mikado didn't like fighting.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Woohoo, chapter nine already! Hope you all enjoy this new addition, and reviews make me happy!

Chapter Nine

Valentine's Day was supposed to be a romantic holiday for lovers to gift each other with shows of affection. It was a little different in the Hewajima-Orihara household. Shizuo and Izaya perceived Valentine's Day like they perceived a lot of things. A competition. They would spend the entire day trying to one-up each other with different extravagant gestures. One year, Shizuo had rented Simon's sushi restaurant just so that he and Izaya could have a romantic dinner and dessert. Izaya had alternated between glaring at his husband and complimenting on how great the food was. Shizuo had made sure that Simon had made his husband's favorite dish.

Another year, Izaya had brought in someone to make an ice sculpture with both of them sitting on a bench while lovingly looking into each others eyes. Shizuo had turned bright red in anger and in delight.

The point was, the two loved each other and Valentine's Day was just a way to show how much they loved each other. Granted, the way that they showed love to each other was a bit weird, and some might say that it was a bit twisted, but it worked for them. And this year, Izaya was determined to beat Shizu-chan in their yearly competition. He had been keeping score ever since they had started the tradition when they first started dating and so far the score was Shizu-chan: 7 and Izaya: 6, and he was going to even the score this year.

But he had the advantage this year. This year, he was going to recruit Mikado to help him best Shizu-chan. He had already talked to the little boy a couple of days earlier and even though Mikado didn't really understand why Valentine's Day was a competition between them, he knew that he was going to do something nice for his papa, so he was happy to help Daddy.

* * *

Izaya had the advantage of Mikado this year, but Shizuo wasn't going to let him win easily. His first plan of attack was in the morning. He quietly crept out of bed, disentangling himself from his husband's hold on his arm, and tiptoed down the hallway into the kitchen. Izaya absolutely loved waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on them, so that was what he was going to make for him. Just to be extra cheesy, he put the whipped cream down in the shape of a heart with the strawberries arranged in a smaller heart inside of the whipped cream.

He snickered as he put the waffle and orange juice on a tray to bring to his husband. Izaya was going to be pissed at him. As he turned around, he nearly dropped the tray of food he was holding. Standing in the kitchen with his footy pajamas on, one hand rubbing the sleep out of one eye, and the other hand holding Mr. Dolphin, was Mikado.

Now, Shizuo had seen a lot of cute things, especially after he started living with both Izaya and Mikado, but this was just too adorable that he needed to get a picture. Quickly, he put down the tray of food and grabbed his phone that had been lying on the counter. He snapped a picture just as Mikado gave a little yawn, just adding to the cuteness.

He smiled and put his phone down before kneeling down by his son. "Hey, buddy," he said. "Why are you up so early?"

Mikado gave another little yawn before responding. "I heard you in the hallway, Papa. What are you doing?"

It didn't surprised Shizuo that his quiet step had woken up his son. Mikado was an extremely light sleeper. Which was kind of a pain at night time. Whenever Shizuo or Izaya got up to go to the bathroom or to get a midnight snack, they would soon have a little companion to accompany them. And after Mikado was awake, it was hard to get him back to sleep again. Usually a bedtime story and a glass of milk would soon send him to dreamland, though.

"I'm making breakfast for your daddy this morning. Would you like to come with me to give it to him?"

He smiled at the nod he was given in response. Mikado trailed after him as he walked to his and Izaya's bedroom. On the way, they were joined by Rufus, who usually slept in Mikado's room. Shizuo slowly pushed the door open, wincing when it squeaked. Izaya stirred a bit in the bed, but he didn't wake up. Shizuo walked to the bedside, then put down the tray on their bedside table. Right before he went to stir his husband awake, he had an idea. Smirking wickedly, he looked down at his son and his dog.

* * *

Izaya knew that his husband was going to try to one-up him this Valentine's Day, but he didn't think that it would happen this early in the morning. He had been having a wonderful dream that involved Shizu-chan and some bunny ears when two warm weights were suddenly dropped on his chest. His eyes shot open and he was greeted with the sight of his four-year-old son and his little runt of a dog sitting on his chest, holding his dolphin and giggling, while his husband stood off to the side with a tray of food. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the waffle with both whipped cream and strawberry hearts on it. Oh, that was so incredibly romantic and cheesy. Izaya wanted to wipe that smug smile off of his face, but he couldn't really do that with his son sitting on his chest.

"Mikado, what are you and Rufus doing on my chest, little guy?" he asked. Mikado giggled again in response, and Izaya decided that a tickle attack was in order until he got his answer.

After about thirty seconds of rigorous tickling, Mikado wheezed out a plea for mercy, saying that he was helping his papa make breakfast for him. Izaya granted the little boy some mercy and he stopped tickling him. Mikado and Rufus slid off his chest onto the plush bed while Shizuo set down the tray of breakfast. In-between bites he made sure to glare at his husband to show how displeased he was with the man, but Shizu-chan just kept on smirking. After making sure that Mikado was preoccupied with drinking some orange juice, he flipped his beloved husband off. Mikado was confused when Papa just started laughing really hard, but he brushed it off as the weird behavior that he was used to in his parents and took another sip of Daddy's orange juice.

* * *

Shizuo may have gotten the drop on him in the morning, but Izaya was not going to let that derail his plans. After breakfast, Shizuo went to take a shower and Izaya started his plan. First, he grabbed some red ribbon from a drawer that they had in the kitchen. Then, he went to Mikado's closet where he had his supplies hidden. Shizuo knew all of his other hiding places, so he made sure to push all of the things that he had prepared deep into the back of his son's closet. As he worked on his project he snickered. Shizu-chan was going to be so surprised. Mikado tried to snicker along with him, but it just turned into a cute giggle. Hmm, they would have to work on his evil laugh.

After his husband got out of the shower and put his clothes on, he walked out to the living room and froze. In the middle of the living room was his dog with a red bow tied around his neck and a envelope attached to his collar. He whistled and Rufus quickly ran over to him and stopped at his feet. He reached down and made sure to rub the dog's head just in the place where he liked it before pulling off the envelope and opening it. There was a card inside of it. It showed a fancy heart on the front and it simply read, _My love..._

Inside, it said, _you are my light in the darkness, my moon, my sun, my stars. You are my everything and I love you. _Under the printed words was Izaya's handwriting. _I have a surprise for you in the bedroom. _

With Rufus following at his heels, he went to the bedroom. Izaya must have run in there as soon as he had came out. He opened the door cautiously and his mouth dropped open in surprise at what he saw.

Izaya was dressed in a handsome suit, complete with fancy shoes and white gloves. He had a bouquet of red roses in one hand and what looked like a giant box of chocolates in the other. Mikado was dressed in a similar fashion, with one single white rose clasped to his chest. What really caught Shizuo's eye was the giant painting on the bed. It showed Shizuo and Izaya holding hands while Mikado rested on Shizuo's shoulders and Rufus sat at their feet. On the top of the painting was the title that simply read, _Our Family. _

Izaya mentally added a point to his score when he saw Shizuo tear up a little bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! This is the tenth chapter of Home and I just want to say that you guys are awesome. All the reviews you give me just make my day and I love them. Hope you guys like this chapter about Mikado's birthday. It's filled to the brim with fluff.

Chapter Ten

It was true that Mikado was a bit different from other kids his age. He had lived with an alcoholic and abusive mother for the first years of his life, and then he was adopted by a nice gay couple, who were kind of crazy, but in a good way. His papa was brash, loud, and had a short temper, but he was also extremely kind and protective of his family, and he gave the best piggy-back rides ever. His daddy was cunning and mischievous, and he always seemed to make somebody mad just for his own amusement, but he would trael to the end of the Earth and back for his loved ones.

He also had three wonderful uncles and one lovely aunt, and they all loved him. Mikado was so grateful for his family because he hadn't been shown a lot of affection or love during the early years of his life. His mother was not the affectionate type, and he never made any good friends at the orphanage, and the adults only worked for the money; they never made any unnecessary bonds with the children.

Shizuo and Izaya were going to make sure that their son would never miss out on any affection ever again. Whenever he looked like he needed a hug, they gave him a hug. They always made sure to give him goodnight and goodbye kisses, and sometimes they all just sat down and cuddled all together on the couch. Mikado was their baby, and they would give him the world on a silver platter if he asked for it. Fortunately, he never did. However, his birthday was coming up, so his parents had to find out what he _did _want. And apparently, all he wanted was some new stuffed animals and some more books. Mikado loved it whenever his parents read to him at night, and he was actually learning to recognize some of the words.

So they had his presents mostly figured out, but they still had to plan the party. Shinra, Celty, Simon, and Kasuka were all coming over, but Mikado wasn't going to invite any friends his own age over. He didn't really get out of the apartment much, since he wasn't going to start school until he turned six, and they never needed to send him to any daycare or anything like that. Izaya worked from home and if he ever needed to go somewhere he either took Mikado with him, or Shizuo took some time off to watch him. They wanted to show Mikado that not all parents were like what his mother had been like.

After some more asking, Mikado said that he would have liked to have a little boy that he sometimes played with at the park come over. His name was Masaomi, and Izaya and Shizuo had met his parents when they had been at the park while the little boys played. They were very nice people, and Masaomi was a good friend to Mikado. Unfortunately, the two boys weren't able to get together that often because the two families didn't live near each other and they only really got to see each other except for when they went to the park. Izaya knew that Mikado was usually very shy so he made sure that Masaomi would come.

Simon was going to close down his restaurant early and Kasuka had gotten the day off. Everyone was going to make sure that Mikado was going to have his best birthday party ever.

* * *

Mikado was woken up on his birthday by a wet tongue licking his face. He woke up, giggling, and saw Rufus wiggling on him and licking his face. Once he saw that he had fulfilled his goal by waking the little boy up, the dog gave a happy bark. Mikado pushed him away from his face and wiped off the dog spittle. Once he stopped his giggles, he suddenly looked around his room in confusion. He knew that there was something important about today, but he just couldn't seem to remember what it was. That's when he remembered. It was his birthday! With that exciting thought, he jumped out of bed and ran to his parents room, Rufus hot on his heels.

The little raven opened the door, and after some hesitation, he ran and jumped in his parents bed, causing two loud "Oofs" to sound.

"Papa, Daddy!" he cried out in joy, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable, but only putting his sharp knees on sensitive spots. "Guess what?"

He got impatient when he didn't receive any response, only some pained grunts. "Guess what?!" he insisted.

"What is it, little guy," Izaya finally responded, but only after he had picked Mikado up so that there weren't any more sharp knees in soft spots.

"It's my birthday!" Mikado yelled gleefully, causing both of his parents to wince. Usually Mikado was a very quiet child, but this was going to be his first real birthday party, so you couldn't blame him for getting little bit excited. Plus he was really cute when he was excited, so his parents forgave him for his loudness.

"Yeah, it sure is," Shizuo said, ruffling his son's black hair. Mikado gave another set of giggles at the action. Izaya gave a sweet smile at the sight and grabbed Shizuo's hand so he could deliver a kiss on the back of it, and after he had successfully caused his husband to blush, he dutifully delivered another kiss to the top of Mikado's head. So far, Mikado's birthday was off to a good start.

* * *

For breakfast they had scrambled eggs, which Mikado ate with ketchup, Shizuo ate with pepper, and Izaya ate plain. Mikado had chocolate milk, which he wasn't usually allowed to have because Izaya and Shizuo didn't really like for him to have anything with too much sugar in the morning, but it was his birthday so they were lenient.

After they ate, they were off to meet everyone else at Mikado's party. Mikado didn't know where they were having it, because his parents wanted it to be a secret and he wasn't able to get anyone else to tell him.

It was soon clear where they were going though when they pulled up in a parking lot of a water park. Mikado literally shrieked in excitement. Shizuo and Izaya had to make sure that he didn't sprint into the building while they got their bags.

While they were getting checked in, Mikado shrieked again in excitement. Masaomi had come! They little boys made sure to give each other big hugs while the adults cooed over how cute they were. The boy's parents greeted each other politely while the children enjoyed their joyous greeting.

They weren't waiting for long when Celty and Shinra showed up. Then all they had to do was wait for Simon and Kasuka. As they were waiting, Mikado and Masaomi busied themselves by playing pirates. They were in the middle of dueling for treasure when a limo pulled up and Kasuka stepped out. He immediately greeted his brother, Izaya, Masaomi's parents, Shinra, and Celty. After he had said hello to everyone, he turned his attention to his nephew. He knelt down to Mikado's height and solemnly asked him how old he was. Mikado responded by gravely holding up five fingers and then the two nodded to each other, like they had shared some secret. After that was done, Kasuka pulled Mikado into a hug.

Simon pulled up about five minutes later, running in and greeting everyone loudly and cheerfully before grabbing Mikado in a hug and spinning him around until the little boy claimed he was going to be sick. Mikado then introduced Simon to Masaomi, and the big man gladly stuck out his hand in greeting.

After they had all been introduced and checked in, they headed to get changed. When they got done with that, they raced to get in the water. Mikado and Masaomi went into the pool, while their parents joined them in the shallow end. Shizuo got a little distracted by the sight of Izaya without his shirt on, but his mind was quickly pulled out of the gutter by one well-placed splash from his son. Kasuka and Celty went in the hot tub to soak for a bit and chat with each other, just making small talk and enjoying the warm water. Shinra and Simon, however, went straight for the water slide. They went down one where they had to share a tube, and when they reached the end of it, the whole thing flipped over. Of course, they were delighted and immediately wanted to go again. At one point, Shinra had convinced Celty to go on the slide with him, and she agreed, only to dunk him when they got to the bottom.

Eventually, Mikado and Masaomi got bored with the pool, so they went down a more kid-friendly slide. Shizuo and Izaya stayed to watch them while Masaomi's parents decided that they were going to take a turn in the hot tub. At one point, the whole group had met up by the children's slide, and they were all talking turns going down it.

When lunchtime rolled around, they went to a room that Izaya and Shizuo had rented to eat. There was pizza, candy, and courtesy of Simon, sushi. After they had eaten the pizza, Masaomi declared that they had to cut the cake for Mikado. They put the birthday boy in front of the cake and lit all five of his candles before singing to him. Mikado practically glowed with joy, he looked so happy. After cake, Mikado opened his presents.

He was given a toy car from Simon, a book and a little pair of sunglasses from Kasuka, some action figures and a pair of new shoes from Celty and Shinra, a stuffed bunny from Masaomi, and three books along with a toy police car from his parents. He absolutely adored the gifts and made sure to thank everyone profusely for all of them.

After lunchtime and some more frolicking in the water, it was time to go. They all said goodbye to each other and drove home, Mikado and Masaomi both asleep from all the excitement of the day.

When they got home and got Rufus from the dog-sitter, it was dark out, and past Mikado's bedtime. They brought in their little boy and took off his shoes before laying him down on his bed and giving him goodnight kisses. They went to their room and collapsed on their bed, Rufus snuggled up in between them.

"Well," Shizuo said. "That was exhausting."

Izaya hummed and nodded in agreement, his eyes already closed. Soon after that, they both drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I kind of ran into writers block. This is pretty short, but I just thought of it as kind of a mini-prompt. Next one will be longer, I promise!

Chapter Eleven

It was known that children usually pick up some kind of habit from their guardians. Maybe a way of speaking, a hand gesture, or even a nervous tick. The point is, children are very impressionable creatures, and sometimes not all of the habits they pick up are good. Even the nicest and most polite kid will probably do something bad if he sees his parents doing the same thing.

Take Mikado for example. On one lovely Sunday evening, our favorite family in Ikebukuro was settling down in their home for the night. They were tired from doing so many things the previous day. They had taken Rufus to a dog park, where Mikado had made a new friend. Here name was Anri, and she was a very nice little girl who owned a giant St. Bernard named Aki. As the two dogs played, the two children played as well, though they were both shy at first, so it took a bit of nudging from their parents before they opened up to each other. By the time Shizuo and Izaya told Mikado that they had to leave, he had made a new best friend.

After they had left the park, they decided to go visit Shinra and Celty. They ended up staying over at their house for and after lunch. Celty absolutely adored Rufus, almost as much as she adored Mikado. Shinra thought it was a good idea to give Mikado a chemistry set to play with, which his parents immediately took with the promise that they would let the five-year-old play with it when he was old enough.

They had then made their final stop for the day, which had been Simon's shop. Simon had been overjoyed to see his friends and had immediately made them try the new spicy sushi that he had just made. Shizuo and Izaya tried it, mostly just to try to best the other, and their eyes were watering in seconds. Mikado was given a simple bowl of rice while he watched his parents chug down water like their lives depended on it. Simon, of course, had thought that it had been hilarious, and then had to pop in two pieces of the spicy sushi into his mouth without even breaking a sweat.

They had gotten home a little later than usual, and Mikado was dead tired. His parents hadn't even had an time to read him his usual bed time story before he was out like a light. Shizuo and Izaya had actually woken up before the little boy the next morning, and Mikado was usually up for at least half an hour before his parents were. He had been a zombie during breakfast, and Shizuo made sure to keep an eye on him, lest his little boy ended up with his face in his eggs.

Needless to say, Mikado was kind of crabby that day. He wouldn't talk to his parents, and mostly he just kept to himself, playing with his toys while a pout graced his face. Izaya was wondering if he would have to put Mikado down for a nap, when all of a sudden, he heard a cry of pain coming from Mikado. He looked up from the book he was reading and Shizuo looked away from the movie on the television. They got up from the couch and went over to Mikado, who looked like he was about to cry, not from pain, but just from general frustration of the whole world. It seemed that he had dropped the truck he had been playing with on his toe. Shizuo and Izaya were about to comfort him, either in the form of a group hug or kisses on the forehead, when their little five-year-old uttered a completely angry cry of, "Shit!"

There was a moment of complete silence while the family processed what had just happened. Mikado, their sweet, innocent, little boy who loved everything and everyone, had just said 'shit'. Now, in this situation, there are different ways to react.

Izaya, after a careful pause, started giggling. Shizuo, after a longer pause, decided that the most appropriate reaction was to blame Izaya.

"Flea! You're teaching our kid to swear?"

"What? Me? I don't even swear!"

"Daddies?" The tearful voice broke the two away from their mini-argument. Apparently, when he was not given a hug after he hurt himself, and when his parents started fighting instead of comforting him, he grew a little distressed. Shizuo and Izaya had to spend the next five minutes assuring him that no, they weren't mad at him, but he wasn't supposed to say words like that. They then decided that a nap was in order.

After Mikado was settled down in his bed with Mr. Dolphin to keep him company, Shizuo and Izaya returned to the living room. Izaya resumed reading his book and Shizuo started a new movie. And that was the end of that. Sort of.

"I still say it was you who taught him that."

"Shizu-chan, the only time I swear is when we are doing something that is not appropriate for Mikado to be around."

"..."

Shizuo didn't know how to respond to that, so he didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews and the patience. I am so sorry for the wait! I'm in this summer program where I'm living on dorms at a college campus and it's been pretty busy. So it might take me a while to post more chapters, but I'll get them up when I can!

Chapter Twelve

Every child has some certain points in their life where their parents aren't going to be there for them. Those moments play a key role in helping a child become independent, and sometimes it is a little hard for both the child and their parents.

The first day of school is one of those moments. It can be extremely scary for a child and nerve-wracking for the parents. It's when a child has their first taste of independence from their parents.

However, Mikado already knew the taste of independence. His mother had not been fit to care for him much, so he had to look out for himself, when he lived with her and when he lived at the orphanage. That changed when he began living with Shizuo and Izaya. They took care of all his needs and made sure he was always fed, warm, and loved.

It had been a short time after Mikado's fifth birthday that his parents had started thinking about school for him. Obviously, it was a little late in the year for enrollment, but Mikado was a special case. Shizuo and Izaya wanted him to get used to living with them before they sent him off to school. He was already a very bright boy, so they weren't really worried about him having difficulties keeping up. They were a bit concerned with how shy he was. It took a while for their son to warm up to anyone. He was very polite and cordial to everyone that he met, but that didn't mean that he trusted them. Luckily, Masaomi and Anri were in the same class with him, so at least he had some people that he knew.

Surprisingly, it had actually been Kasuka that had at first mentioned sending the little tyke to school. Shizuo and Izaya weren't exactly keen on giving Mikado up. They were a tad(a lot) protective of their son, but Mikado did need to go to school.

So on one Monday morning, they had woken Mikado up, gotten him dressed, and started walking to school. It wasn't that far from their apartment, and the family soon found themselves at the school.

Mikado looked up at the building in wonder. When his parents had first suggested that he go to school, he had been both frightened and excited. Excited because school was a new place where he would get to learn things and he would be able to see his friends. Frightened because he was going to a new place and his parents wouldn't be there to guide or help him. Now, his stomach roiled with the clashing emotions, and he almost felt like he was going to be sick. He squeezed his Papa's and Daddy's hands tightly. Then, he started walking towards the school.

* * *

To say that Izaya was worried about his son would be an understatement. He had been pacing around the apartment like a caged animal ever since they had gotten back from dropping Mikado off. He just couldn't help it. Horrible scenarios that could happen to his little boy had been running through his mind non-stop. Ever since he and Shizuo had adopted Mikado, they had made sure to take care of him and cater to his every whim.

He stopped pacing for a second to consider the possibility that they might have spoiled him just a tiny bit. Then he continued pacing after he disregarded that idea as absurd.

Shizuo bit back his laughter when he saw that his husband had taken to pacing up and down the stairs. Then he noticed the far-off look in the reddish-brown eyes, and decided that if he didn't intervene, his husband might fall down the stairs. Which would be hilarious, but then he might have to go to the hospital, and Izaya absolutely hated doctors(and, of course, he didn't want his husband to hurt himself. But he was also seriously annoying at hospitals).

"Hey, flea," he called. "Stop worrying, Mikado will be fine. It's just school, you and I got through it just fine."

Izaya just glared at the blonde with the most menacing look he could muster, but after being married for a while, the glare lost it's touch.

That didn't stop him from trying. "Shizu-chan," he said in his most patronizing voice. "I know that school was fine for you, but Mikado does not have inhuman strength, nor a temper the size of my baby finger. He is also too nice to make someone cry from just words alone, or pull a pocket knife out in class. So, forgive me if I am a little worried for our shy, adorable, quiet, little boy who is not used to being around so many people for a long amount of time."

And with that, he went back to pacing. Shizuo wasn't sure if he should be offended or worried, for both his husband and his son.

Then he started considering Izaya's words. It was true that Shizuo didn't have many problems in school, except for the fact that he nearly threw a desk at someone pretty much every day, but Mikado wasn't strong like him. He was just a normal little boy who was a little shy around anyone new. And they had just sent him to a place where no one was familiar. Well, he did have Masaomi and Anri, but what if the teacher did something like put them in assigned groups and Mikado didn't have his friends.

The more he thought about it, the more worried he grew for his son. However, he did not pace like his extremely paranoid husband.

He did start staring at the clock and counting down how many hours, minutes, and seconds that they had until Mikado got home.

* * *

When Izaya and Shizuo went to pick up Mikado, they had pictured every bad scenario in their minds that could happen to the little raven. He could have been bullied, he could have gotten lost on his way to the bathroom, his teacher could have been mean to him. All of these scenes were discussed and fretted over, so when they finally saw their son, they rushed over and scooped him up, comforting him with hugs and kisses.

As it turns out, Mikado needed none of their comfort. He had a fabulous day of school, where he met some new friends along with his nice and pretty teacher. They had painted and gone outside to play on the playground. Mikado told all of this and more to his parents while they looked at him with astounded expressions that soon turned into ones of affection and pride.

They didn't have to worry at all.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry everyone! I haven't updated in so long! I've been at a college programs where I've been going to classes and living on campus and I've been super busy, and I know that this chapter isn't very good or long, but it's all that I could get out. This is my last week so hopefully the next chapters will be longer and better. Thank you all for being so patient, you are all so wonderful!

Chapter 13

Izaya wouldn't say that he was overprotective. If you asked him, he was just a very good dad, always making sure that his son wouldn't be injured and that his little boy always had everything that his sweet little heart desired.

However, if you asked Shizuo, his husband was already psychopathic enough _before_ they adopted Mikado, but now he was on an entirely new level. The term 'mother bear' pretty much described his husband perfectly. When he told Izaya that, the raven had simply given him a sweet smile that Shizuo had learned a long time ago not to trust. He was proven right a couple moments later when he was 'accidently' pushed down the stairs. Izaya was lucky that he wasn't easily hurt.

Now, Shizuo was pretty protective of Mikado himself, but he had different ways of showing it. While his husband would do thorough background checks on every one of Mikado's new friends, Shizuo would go to his friend's house and meet their parents, and maybe have tea with them while he was secretly looking around their house and assessing their character. If you asked the parents they said that it didn't really feel like a friendly chat, but more like an interrogation.

So it would be accurate to say that Mikado's parents were pretty protective of him. So during one Saturday afternoon when he bit into and apple slice and exclaimed "Ouch!", they immediately thought the worst. Shizuo took the apple slice and threw it across the kitchen, as if it was the fruits fault, while Izaya scooped up his son and quickly asked what was wrong. Mikado opened his mouth and pointed inside. Izaya hurriedly inspected the area and he let out a relieved sigh when he realized the problem.

"What is it?" Shizuo worriedly asked.

"Nothing to worry about, just a loose tooth," Izaya responded. "Nothing to throw an apple over," he added, just to see the embarrassed look on his husband's face when he realized that he overreacted.

Shizuo blushed, embarrassed that he had freaked out over his son getting a loose tooth. In his defense, he hadn't known about the tooth.

"Shut up," he responded gruffly. "For all I know there could've been a razor in that apple or something."

"I think that's Halloween candy you're thinking of."

"So, Mikado, now we have to put your tooth under your pillow!"

Izaya scoffed at Shizuo's redirect of the conversation while Mikado just looked confusedly at his papa. "Why would we put it under my pillow, Papa? What's gonna happen?" he asked.

"The Tooth Fairy is going to come and take your tooth, and then she'll leave some money under your pillow."

"Why does she want my tooth?"

"Yes, good question. Why would she want his tooth, Shizu-chan? Care to explain?"

"W-well because she uses it to, umm. Wait, hold on a minute, there's a movie that explains this perfectly."

Shizuo then ran out of the room and quickly searched up something on Netflix, giving a victorious shout when he found it. "Alright, sit down, this'll explain it!"

Izaya grabbed Mikado a paper towel to put against his gum until the bleeding went away, then he took his son by the hand and walked out to the living room to see what Shizuo had found.

"Really, we're going to explain the Tooth Fairy to our son by watching Rise of the Guardians?"


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated in over a month but life was busy and I was in kind of a writer's slump over this chapter. I am really sorry because I don't even really like how I wrote this, but it was the best I could come up with. Again, really sorry for the long wait and this chapter.

Chapter 14

Shizuo absolutely, positively, one-hundred-percent, loved Izaya Orihara. However, that did not stop him from wanting to throw his husband out of a window in frustration on a daily basis. That urge only grew during the weeks before May 4th, all because _the stupid flea wouldn't tell him what he wanted for his birthday_. Every year, Shizuo would ask his husband what he wanted and every year, Izaya would reply, "You'll have to guess, Shizu-chan!"

Of course, Shizuo would guess every time and get something for the stupid flea. One year, it had been a new switchblade, another year it had been a necklace, and last year he had gotten so fed up because he hadn't known what to get that he just went all-out and baked his husband a cake.

But this year he would find out exactly what Izaya would want for his birthday, because this year he had a secret weapon. A secret weapon by the name of Mikado.

Izaya knew that he was frustrating Shizuo and he giggled about it to himself. He truly didn't care what the blonde got him for his birthday, but it was so fun to mess with him! Of course, he loved whatever Shizuo got him, in fact, he still wore the necklace every day. The blonde seemed to work himself into a tizzy each year, worrying about what gift to get Izaya, and it was just so fun to watch him(he's not sadistic at all, why would you think that?).

However, this year, it seemed that Shizu-chan had a different strategy in mind to try to puzzle out what to get Izaya.

It was two weeks before Izaya's birthday. He was in the living room, watching Shizuo help Mikado with some of his schoolwork. They were all sitting on the couch while Izaya was using Shizuo's legs as a foot rest when he suddenly got up to get something to drink from the kitchen. What he didn't see was that as soon as he walked away, Shizuo immediately took to whispering conspiratorially to his son. When Izaya came back with a large glass of juice that would probably be drank by not only himself but his husband and son as well, he squinted suspiciously at the smug look on Shizuo's face while the blonde just patted the couch cushion next to him. Izaya gingerly sat down on the cushion and kept looking suspiciously at the blonde.

All of a sudden, Shizuo quickly turned away from him, grabbed Mikado, then plopped him onto Izaya's lap.

"Oof!" he grunted. "Shizu-chan what was that for?"

Shizuo just snickered evilly, which was something that Izaya did not appreciate. Evil laughing was his thing, thank you very much.

"Mikado wants to ask you something," he replied simply. Izaya turned his gaze down to the little boy in his lap who was giving him a shy smile.

"Oh, what is it, Mikado-kun?" he asked.

Mikado looked shyly over at Shizuo and when the blonde gave an encouraging nod he looked at Izaya and asked quietly, "Daddy, what do you want for your birthday? Papa says that it's gonna come up soon and I wanna get you something."

Izaya smiled sweetly at the boy while shooting a look at his smug looking husband. He couldn't really give his son the same answer that he told Shizuo, because it was likely the little raven would panic and worry himself into tears. But then again, he didn't really _want_ anything for his birthday, he truly didn't care. Plus, he still wanted to tease Shizuo, and see what kind of gift the blonde would get him.

Mikado was shifting around in his lap, getting a bit nervous, so Izaya gave him a warm smile and said, "I'll love whatever you get me, Mikado!" then brought his son into a tight hug, making the little one let out a surprised squeak. Shizuo was giving him a dirty look so Izaya just stuck his tongue out at his husband, a gesture that the blonde returned.

Flash forward to a day before Izaya's birthday and _he still didn't know what to get his husband_! All of his attempts to pry an answer out of his significant other failed greatly. He knew that birthdays weren't all about presents, but it was the _principle _of the whole thing. At this point, he was pretty sure his husband was just doing this to spite him.

_I mean, _he said to himself while brushing his teeth, _it's not that hard to tell me what he wants. It's not like I ever give him this much trouble when it's my birthday. Then again, I never really care about what he gets me- _

Suddenly, he stopped brushing and looked at himself in the mirror, eyes wide with a revelation. _He doesn't care. He doesn't give a shit about what I get him because he doesn't really want anything, he just wants to know what I would get him, he just wants to know that I care. _

Izaya poked his head into his and Shizuo's shared bathroom to see his husband with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, staring hopelessly at himself in the mirror. Izaya wondered if the blonde was admiring himself, though the toothbrush kind of dulled down his natural good looks, when the blonde suddenly whacked himself in the forehead, dropping his toothbrush in the process.

"That took me way too long to figure out!" he said. "I'm an idiot!"

Izaya leaned against the doorway and laughed at Shizuo, drawing the blonde's attention to him. "I knew that a long time ago, Shizu-chan, and you're just figuring this out now?"

The day of his birthday, Izaya woke up with feathers in his hair from the pillow fight he and Shizuo had had, his son sleeping on his chest because their ruckus had woken him up and then he had wanted to sleep in their bed with them, and a dog drooling on his leg. Later in the day, after a breakfast prepared by his adoring husband, he was presented with a little black stuffed kitten.

"Do you like her, Daddy?" Mikado asked shyly.

"I love her!" Izaya exclaimed. "I think I'll name her Torio!"

Mikado smiled brightly and hugged his father again. "Papa has a present for you too. It's in the kitchen."

Izaya gave Mikado a kiss on the top of his head and then went to see what his husband had got him.

"Shizu-chan!" he called. "Now I'm curious. You couldn't have made another cake this year because Simon already dropped one off, and although Mikado and I could definitely handle that much sugar, I don't think you can." He stopped when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and squeezed in a hug.

"Aww, is this my present this year?" he cooed. "You being extra affectionate?"

Shizuo snorted into his shoulder. "No, dumbass," he responded, "your present's in my hand." Izaya looked down and he saw that in Shizuo's hand was-

"Shizu-chan, I love you so much!" he crowed after grabbing the container of fatty tuna. Mikado had come into the kitchen with Rufus in tow and he asked, "Did you like your birthday, Daddy?"

"Yeah, flea," Shizuo joined. "How was it this year?"

"It was perfect. I have a wonderful husband, an adorable son, a slobbering dog, a cute stuffed cat, and fatty tuna!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry! I have no excuse for not updating this story besides the fact that I didn't feel like it, which I'm really sorry for. Please accept this chapter full of fluffiness as an apology!

Chapter 15

Flu season sucked. It sucked for reasons obvious enough, everybody getting sick, no one admitting to their sickness and therefore going about their daily business and getting everyone else sick , and for some reason there always seemed to be a nation wide tissue shortage whenever it was flu season. But there was one reason that flu season really sucked in Shizuo's mind and that reason was because every time it rolled around, Izaya got sick. And we are talking sniffles, fever, nausea, the works. So while Izaya was going around sniffling and just being sick in general, who do you think was expected to make sure he didn't puke himself to death? That's right, one Shizuo Heiwajima.

He didn't think that the arrangement was fair. Yes, they were married and yes, they had been in a committed relationship for many years, and yes, they were currently raising a child together, but why was he expected to take care of the raven? They had written their vows and Shizuo had specifically left out anything about sickness in his. Sick people were gross, even if that sick person was his, admittedly

attractive, husband who he kissed on a daily basis.

But it wasn't even the grossness of it that irritated Shizuo the most. It was that his husband became a literal grumpy five-year-old when he was sick. Whiney, crabby, and annoying as hell. Seriously, Shizuo wanted to throw Izaya out of a window on a regular basis, but when he was sick it was a completely different ball park.

Now, don't get him wrong, he did worry about his husband and he did take care of him, albeit with a lot of complaints. And he also breathed a huge sigh of relief when Izaya finally got better and got back to being a normal brat of a man.

However, this flu season was a little different. The reason being one little Mikado. The poor little tike was apparently just like his adopted daddy when it came to being sick.

Shizuo had gone to the kitchen to make breakfast one morning when he suddenly heard a shout from Mikado's room.

"Shizuo!" he heard Izaya call, "come here!"

It was funny how one sentence could make his blood run cold and cause him to panic as much as he did. First of all, Izaya never called him Shizuo. Never. It was always Shizu-chan or some stupid pet name like, honey, sugar, sweetheart, asshole, and grumpy. Second of all, Izaya had complained of feeling bad this morning, and when Izaya felt bad, he did not emerge from the bed unless there were extreme circumstances. So yeah, it made him a little worried, so instead of walking normally to his son's room, he sprinted. He nearly skidded to a stop in front of Mikado's bed and found a sight that made his heart break a bit. Izaya was wrapped up in a blanket, looking pale and sweaty with bags under his eyes, and was feeling Mikado's forehead, who was also pale and sweaty with bags under his eyes. Mikado had his stuffed dolphin in his weak grasp and Rufus was on the floor, licking Izaya's other hand and letting out soft whines.

"Shizuo, I think Mikado might be sick," Izaya said before letting out a series of loud sneezes.

Shizuo nodded and carefully picked Izaya up. "Yeah, flea, I think you might be too."

After he had set Izaya down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him and the TV set to a movie that the raven liked, he went back and picked up the smaller raven in his arms.

"Hey bud," he said softly to the little boy in his arms. "How ya feeling?"

Mikado sniffled before responding in an absolutely pitiful voice. "Not good Papa. 'm really cold and my tummy hurts."

"It's okay little guy, Papa's gonna take care of you and Daddy."

He set Mikado down in Izaya's lap and went to the kitchen. He emerged a while later with two bowls of hot soup and set them on the coffe table for them. Izaya looked at him with wide eyes and sniffled. Shizuo sighed. This was where the grumpy five-year-old came in.

"Shizu-chan I can't eat that, my stomach hurts."

"Mine too Papa, not hungry."

"Guys, you have to eat something, I don't want you to get dehydrated."

Two sets of teary eyes looked up at him and he sighed, knowing it would be a long day.

After two days of making sure the two had medicine, food, and sufficent places to puke, it was finally over, and Shizuo felt relief wash over him.

Until about a day later when he woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom to puke his guts out. As he lay next to the toilet and started to think about having Izaya take care of him he groaned before emptying his stomach again. He should've just dropped them off at Shinra's.


	16. Chapter 16

Woah, two chapters in two days? I'm on fire! hahaha, actually not really. Again, really sorry about the long wait before I updated again and sorry again for these short chapters, hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things soon!

Chapter 16

"Okay class!" Mikado's teacher, Kayako-sensei, exclaimed excitedly. "Since Father's Day is coming up, we will be making cards for your dads! And remember, only one card each. I know that you guys love your dads, but we have a limited supply of paper."

Mikado smiled brightly when he heard his sensei. He loved Father's Day! Ever since he turned twelve his parents had been bracing themselves for the start of a rebellious and moody teenager who did not want to spend any more time with his 'lame' dads.

However, this was not the case with Mikado. He wasn't the rebellious type, and whenever he had a problem with his parents he made sure to talk with them about it. Actually, Shizuo and Izaya were kind of shocked. From the different stories they had heard from other parents, twelve was the age when kids began turning into independent, grumpy, and hormone-addled teenagers.

Admittedly, they had heard this from mostly parents on the internet, because none of their friends had any children, though Celty had been hinting at Shinra for a while now, and Mikado was so desperately hoping for a little cousin.

Anyway, back to Father's Day. Mikado decided to make Papa's card red and Dad's card blue. He considered it for a minute, then decided that he would put 'Daddy' on the blue card instead of just 'Dad'. He had stopped calling Izaya his daddy when he was about ten, and the older raven had nearly been heartbroken, but he realized that it was just one step in Mikado getting older. Mikado still called him Daddy sometimes, usually when he was scared, upset, or trying to get his way with something (he had picked up on Izaya's manipulativeness).

The little raven hummed to himself as he started on Papa's card, folding the red construction paper in half and then drawing a daisy on the front. He chose a daisy because even though Papa had gotten really annoyed when he had woken up from his nap to find himself wearing a flower crown made of the yellow flowers, he had still told Mikado that they were his favorite flowers.

For Dad he was stumped for what to draw on the front. He spent a couple of minutes thinking about what to draw before an idea popped into his head. Soon there was a blue card with a picture of a little black kitty on it.

_Now,_ he thought, _what to write?_

After about five minutes of thinking, he decided to get some advice from Masaomi. However, after looking at his friend's scribbled hand writing that proclaimed his dad "The gretest and bestest dad in all of japan!" along with something that looked like a mangled butterfly, he decided to go with something else.

Poetry was the way to go. Mikado was actually doing pretty good before he tried to think of a word that rhymed with awesome. Then that idea was scrapped too.

He was about ready to give up when Kayako-sensei stopped by his table. "Oh, Mikado-kun, those are just lovely," she said, "but you can only have one card for your daddy. I know that you love him a lot, but what if every other child wants to also make their dad two cards, then we would run out of paper, and someone might not even get to make one card!"

Kayako-sensei was very passionate about her "No Child Left Out" policy.

"Oh, but Kayako-sensei, I have two daddies," Mikado gently corrected her. "I'm sorry, I probably should have asked before I took two…"

Kayako-sensei quickly remedied her mistake. "Oh no, Mikado-kun, I'm the one who's sorry! Don't worry about it, you make your cards for both of your daddies, and make sure you tell them you love them with all of your heart!" And with that, she moved along just in time to stop Masaomi from pouring glitter on himself as well as all over his card.

While she was prying the glitter tube away from Masaomi, Mikado was struck with a brilliant idea. Of course he loved his parents with all of his heart, it was split equally between the two of them. And he had just started learning about fractions. He quickly went to work.

About ten minutes later there were two cards. Papa's said, "I love you with half of my heart. Daddy has the other half." Dad's said, "I love you with half my heart. Papa has the other half."

Shizuo and Izaya would both deny it to this day that they teared up a little in between their laughter.


End file.
